Thomas Theisman
Thomas Edward Theisman was a Havenite citizen and an officer in the (People's) Republic of Haven Navy. Physical appearance He had brown hair and was considered to be ordinary looking. Biography Background Theisman was born in Nouveau Paris on Haven. There is evidence that his mother was a prostitute. However, his mother abandoned him and he was raised in a orphanage, then went to High School before joining the Military. ( ) People's Republic In 1903 PD, Theisman held the rank of Commander and commanded the [[PNS Breslau|PNS Breslau]]. In accordance with Operation Jericho, Commander Theisman and a some of the crew of the Breslau were retained in the Navy of Masada to help operate the Breslau, which was renamed the MNS Principality. Theisman previously served with Captain Alfredo Yu, who chose him to serve with him in Operation Jericho. Theisman requested reinforcements when the Principality was assigned to patrol at Uriel but was denied by Admiral Ernst Franks which frustrated Theisman. He did not like working with the Masadans. His frustration with Admiral Franks was even evident, when Admiral Franks wanted the Masadan vessels to hide behind Blackbird Base's defenses, which Theisman thought it was the stupidest plan that he ever heard. Commander Theisman was able to heavily damage [[HMS Apollo|HMS Apollo]], a Royal Manticoran Navy light cruiser, before the Principality was turned into a floating hulk and captured. Theisman was taken on board [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|HMS Fearless]] and questioned by Captain Honor Harrington. He denied being from Haven, but the Principality's builder's plaque was found. Theisman did offer information that there were survivors from [[HMS Madrigal|HMS Madrigal]] at Blackbird Base because he felt that they were in danger from their Masadan captors. Theisman was at the report given to Captain Harrington by Fritz Montoya about the injuries to Mercedes Brigham and Mai-ling Jackson. He was visibly sick from the treatment that the Masadans gave to the captives. He expressed sorrow and was prepared to testify against the Captain Williams and the other Masadan officers of Blackbird Base. ( ) Restoration of the Republic After his assignment to Capital Fleet, Theisman discovered the late Esther McQueen’s plot to overthrow Oscar Saint-Just. He completed the task, executing him personally during the attack on Saint-Just’s office. Theisman ordered Admiral Javier Giscard and his People's Commissioner Eloise Pritchart home to Haven, and with their help, restored the pre-DuQuesne Plan Constitution of the Republic. Theisman himself did not want to run for the newly resurrected post of President. Instead he accepted the posts of Secretary of War and Chief of Naval Operations. ( , ) Service Record Promotions * Commander (before or in 1903 PD) * Captain (before or in 1905 PD) * Admiral Posts * [[PNS Breslau|PNS Breslau]], Commanding Officer (1903 PD) * heavy cruiser, Commanding Officer (1905 PD) * Seabring System force, Commanding Officer (mentioned in HH7) * Barnett System / DuQuesne Base force, Commanding Officer (1908 PD - 1914 PD) * Capital Fleet, Commanding Officer (1915 PD) * Secretary of War and Chief of Naval Operations (since 1915 PD) Decorations References Theisman, Thomas Theisman, Thomas Theisman, Thomas Theisman, Thomas Theisman, Thomas